The Frogotten Apprentice
by 9er9er102
Summary: She was always in the shadow of her mother's leagecy and under the thumb of her tribes elders, when her chance of freedom came she wouldent turn it down even with a master like the General.
1. Chapter 1

The city streets were dark and empty, only the distant bugling of behemoths could be heard. quickly three figures silently made their way towards a temple like structure in the middle of the empty city.

"Ugh, how much longer, I aint going to be walking all night ya know!"

A whiny voice quietly stated and was quickly answered by a cold one.

"Shut up… If we don't get here early enough they will not let us join in the hunt and I do not plan on spending a winter with no food!"

With an angry growl the figure ended her statement and quickened her steps until she had entered the temple which was full of many people, all covered in traditional markings for the annual hunt, slowly the trio remove their hoods and many eyes were on them.

"Ma lady, w-we were not aware that a princess was to be joining in the hunt! W-where are the rest of your clans hunters?" A small monk timidly asked.

"Dead." Such a cold and uncaring reply.

"See my people?! Even the almighty Forest tribes have been brought down to their knees!"

The girl whirled around and faced the same one who had been complaining earlier and slammed her against the polished temple wall and spoke, venom dripping off each and every word.

"Like you, a desert rat, has any room to say my clan is weak, and if I remember correctly it was someone from your clan who brought that plague here! Making all of the deaths from the clans on your heads! "

The other girl tried to say something but the clawed hand around her thought only closed tighter causing her to squirm and make pathic cry's until the other female dropped her to the ground gasping for breath.

"Asheek… that was somewhat uncalled for, you could have simply banned her tribes from the hunt, but I must thank you for the show."

Asheek froze and turned around, facing the familiar dark voice behind her. There stood an old friend, his short black hair as unruly as ever, his eyes were almost coal black and not the grey they used to be.

"I can gladly repeat it if you want."

"She should have kept her mouth shut I told her what I would do if she insulted my clan…"

She turned away as another tribe's leader greeted her. He was an elderly man with short ears but his tribe had been highly revered as warriors for many generations.

"sister, tell me why are you on the floor? Don't tell me you fell again."

Asheek slightly growled at the voice, it had nothing but arrogance in it and it made her seethe in anger that some lone who had not yet killed a behemoth can call them self leader of a tribe and not be confronted by the elders! She watched as the honey colored female stood up and muttered a few word and then shot a murderous look at Asheek, who simply gave her an all knowing smirk and walked towards the temple's back entrance where several shouts and hisses could be heard. As she came closer she saw what seemed to be a starfighter that had taken quite a beating from blaster shots. It was strange as it had been 150 years since one of those was on Exmosia, but whose was it and how did it get here? A slightly familiar older man and a droid, no a cyborg stepped out.

"Where is Kimorra Nunnly?" The older man asked and gave the crowd a single sweep with a hawk like glare, picking each and every person out.

`~`~`~***~`~`~`

"How do you know of my mother? She has been dead for five years." I spoke at last.

I watched as the man looked at me with his dark eyes, reminding me on how a hawk chooses out its prey.

"Are you her daughter, How did she die and when did it happen?"

I knew I knew this man but I couldn't remember him!

"Y-yes, I am her daughter but who are you. If you tell me I will tell you how she died." I used such an icy tone it almost sounded rude.

"I am Count Dooku, I was the one who trained your mother in the ways of the Sith."

Now I remembered him! Once my mother took me when I was very small to visit him after her lightsaber had been broken by a thief, I had gotten hopelessly lost in the maze of tunnels and had wound up in a room with a bacta tank.

"She died of the blue shadow plague, right as the outsiders had arrived on our planet."

His face became troubled and he muttered several things to the cyborg beside him who had been busy glaring at the children who dared even glance at him.

"you are to come with me, and there is much you and I need to discuss."

"Your mother had explained the ways of the Sith to you before had she not?

"Yes, when I was young."

"Had she ever told you that you were to become an apprentice?"

"Once, she said when I was older and had a better understanding of the force I would be trained in the dark ways."

"If you wish to continue those understandings follow me and become an apprentice."

That day my mother had said I would be taken and trained I dreamed of my master, what he would be like… never had I ever imagined it would end up like how it would.

**AN: see I said I would rewrite it and make it better! Now it's more readable and better worded… at least I think so O.o'**


	2. Chapter 2

I was at first happy that I would be able to leave my home world, but if I left now my tribe would get no food for the winter, that is why I had made the journey to this temple, why I was here in the first place.

"I will come with you but I want to participate in this hunt… it is vital to my tribe's survival. I welcome you both to join the hunt as honored guests."

I was surprised when the cyborg replied took up my invitation.

"I will take up your offer a challenge on a new planet will be enjoyable."

I forced a smile through I knew it most likely looked like a sneer and motioned for the monks to bring my means of transportation. Well

"What is your name cyborg?"

"It is Grievous, but it is General Grievous to you… or master"

I raised a brow at his words, they were so hostile.

"Ah, my name is Asheek, but it is Mahar Asheek to you, to my people Mahar means ma lady or elder."

I gave a sly smirk and my eyes narrowed to slits at his glare and quickly moved away from the furious general and followed the rest of the hunters.

"So, are you going to lead the hut this year or am I going to have to help you?"

I gave a half annoyed sigh as the honey colored female approached me on foot, her sand dragon had died on the trek to the temple from pure neglect.

"Sheire… why don't you and you no good brother go and jump off a cliff or better yet make yourselves useful and find out quarry!?"

" I heard her growl and she stormed off hurling curses left and right at those who crossed her path I pulled tightly on the reins of the Ocloraptor I had chosen as my mount as two young warriors burst from the tree line, their eyes wide with fright.

"No! Turn back the behemoths are coming this way they saw us on the ridge!"

I snarled and urged the great bird to the others and relayed the warning, the frantic bugles getting so loud. I cursed again and I heard the general do the same as several of the great beasts plowed through swaying their great heads from side to side, their six tusks easily sweeping the hunters from their feet while their feet and trunks finished the job of ending their life in a single stroke. I shouted at the cursing cyborg to follow me as I leapt from my mount and with a slap to its earthy colored rump sent it running to safety while I made my way to the dense tree cover leaving the general to hide himself or be crushed. The animals were thin proving that the plague had not only touched our people but the other life on this planet… damn those outsiders!

"General, take care when you attack, you will have one chance and that's it, the underbelly is the thinnest point in their body mass but they won't go down quickly…if I had a riffle I could bring it down!" I snarled the last part, leaving my mother's riffle at my tent back in my home tribe was not a wise choice. "Do you have a blaster? Or a lightsaber perhaps?"

He roared with laughter before settling into a fit of harsh coughing.

"You, a pampered princess using a lightsaber or a blaster, do I look like a fool to you or are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Do you have one or perhaps Dooku has not trained you well enough for you to carry one general?" I glared at him, my green eyes boring into his golden yellow ones.

I ducked as a metal arm swung towards my head and then another pounded the place where my head once was, homicidal much, no? I hissed at him as he started to shout more curses and other words in a language I could not understand.

"Shhh, if those beasts hear you were both dead, shush up and get down!" I put a finger to my mouth and waved my hand trying to calm the cyborg. He did not quiet down but got louder and the behemoths had started to become agitated and move our way, heads swinging and shoving bodies of foolish hunters into the paths of the others to be crushed beyond all comprehension. The belt the general wore around his waist held many lightsabers and a plan began to form in my mind.

The second those thing hit the tree line I activated my plan, pushing down the still cursing an angry general I made a mad grab for any saber and dashed away before he could grab me and most likely tear me limb from limb…what a way to go. I didn't turn it on but deftly scaled up a trunk of a bewildered beast and crawled under its hairy chin and to its throat to get a good aim at it, but the general followed me intent on punishing me for the random attack and theft. I was bombarded by not two or even three lightsaber but four! Four whirling sabers each trying to separate my head from my body was not in the least bit easy to avoid and if one adds an angry behemoth's trunk trying to grab you and it's near impossible. I made a desperate jump for its side and scrambled up its side and onto its boney back while the homicidal cyborg whirled his sabers at me not even caring to avoid the very animal were fighting on, and barley gave me time to block his attacks with my own, stolen saber…how unfair!

He was a very had opponent to fight as his attacks had no pattern or orthodox for to them, they were completely ornigal and unheard of to say in the least, _who in the gods name ever used their feet?!_ Still I had more flexibility that he did and claws beat metal talons any day when it came down to trying to stay aboard a panicked behemoth that had broken away from her herd and when rampaging through the forest. The general had a thing for grabbing my tail and holding me upside down trying to at least cut me in two and my constant screeching normally distracted him enough for me to pry his near iron grasp from my tail, angrily I faced him, ears pressed against my head in anger.

"You do know that is attached to my spine don't you?! Do you wish to paralyze me for eternity?!" I hissed and stuck my finger in his face and advanced until it was face to… chest with the cyborg, even to my full height he still towered over me but my legendary temper raged on…why did I have to get such thing from my mother?

"If I wore shoes I would take off one and beat you with it, maybe if I were luck beat an inkling of sense into that thick skull of yours, don't glare at m like that this is your fault and you know it, and give me those before you hurt someone!" I hissed and wrenched all four sabers from the bewildered general's grip and tucked them inside a hidden pocket in my oversized sleeve. The sound of shouts had gained my attention, several hunters were whistling signals but none were readable but their point got through.

A cliff was at least half a mile away and this stupid beast was clearly to enraged to even care it was charging to its doom with us still clinging to its back with no way down the thing, I was not going to kick it like this. I slid from its side and waved the general down with me, there was a slim chance we could bail out into a river but the waters current would surely pull us over the waterfall and into the gully lake below. I explained to the general and he called me a foolish brat who would kill the both of us but still asked when we should drop off.

"Right about… Now drop now!"

The feeling of free falling to the water below was breathe taking, such freedom to float and fall, and while I descended gracefully the general descended like a falling starfighter and made such a tremendous splash as he hit the water while I nearly slid into it with not so much as a ripple.

`~`~`~****~`~`~`

The current was just as strong as she had thought, tugging at her feet and pulling her down towards the rocky bottom only for her to thrash her way back to the top and wildly look to seek out her raging friend the general only to see him disappear under the water and then bob back up once again. She shouted at him about the falls but her voice was drowned out by the water as she felt the river bottom drop away and her body falling into the deep lake gully, and felt the general land right beside her as she entered the water. She swam to the shore and dragged herself from the water and promptly stretched herself in the light of the suns trying to dry herself off, but the general had other ideas and started screaming at a droid over a communicator demanding that they pick him up immanently or send him some sort of transportation.

"Make it quick you stupid droid or I will personally send you to a Republic battle ship unarmed!"

"Roger roger general I'll see to it right away!"

She watched as he began checking each saber he had on his body to be sure none had been damaged by the water or the fall, she was amazed at how he could quickly he could disassemble a flickering saber and then in a swift movement put it all back in a single piece again without the flicker. Her own lightsaber had been waterproofed by her mother and passed down to her through it was scratched beyond belief from neglect with deep burn marks on the hilt from her own Sith training before Asheek was even born. The distant sound of searching droids caught her little relief in the matter after all getting down the dead drop of the gully was too much for the flimsy droids to scale down and the harsh spray from the waterfalls would need expert navigation to reach them. The sound was closer now and the tiny bodies of the droids had appeared over the edge, what a spectral it was to see as the general shouted and screamed, before going into a fit of coughing, at the stupid droids as they clumsily made their way down in a shuttle she prayed he was not going to let them fly it back up.

~`~`~`****`~`~`~

**AN: that CH. two remade, sorry if nothing makes sense if you read the third chapter, I have yet to redo that one but it is on the way I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

I growled as someone roughly taped my head, I wanted sleep. "Go away…" I mumbled and rolled over on the metal bench I was using as a makeshift bed, however this was not to be, someone took

hold of my tail and dragged me out. "Fine, fine! I'm up already! Let go, you do know that it's attached to my spine?!" I growled at the cyborg and he threw my stuff at me and told me to follow him,

and I am not joking by any means when I say this but this ship was HUGE! {She's on malevolence when it is just about to be launched}. "It is about time you arrived General, and welcome to

Malevolence Asheek, this is where you shall be training, I will give you a few days to map out this ship and become accustom to life here, and do you have any questions?" I nodded my head, "who is

to be my master?" it was then a sly smile came across his face, "the General is to be your master, you shall do what he says with no questions asked." I felt my heart drop, no! How can this be

happening to me?! Whatever did I do to deserve this…? "What?! You expect me to take this weak girl as my apprentice?! You have to be joking Count!" Grievous roared, I sent him a death glare, and

nearly attacked him then and there but I kept myself from doing so, when I was young I was thought to hold a high and great respect for those above me so he had better thank his lucky stars for it.

Apparently I had spaced out and missed the entire augment and had to trot to catch up with my new Master, I sucked up enough courage, my shyness shining through, and asked "when is my first

training session?" I looked down, avoiding his harsh glare and he finally spoke, "in one week, prepare yourself till then girl!" he growled and the left me at my room. I gasped almost at my room, the

walls were a cream color, and the floors were a mix of what seemed to be marble near the entrance and eating area, and a black super soft carpet that covered the rest of the floor,, the bed was

over sized and tan colored sheets covered it along with a soft comforter, the pillows were overstuffed and soft as well, I then dared to look into the bath room, which was as with the room,

extraordinary , the tub was huge and there was a walk in shower next to it, and a deep sink and of course a toilet. "Is every ting to you likeing?" I heard Dookus voice from behind me and turned with

a smile on my face and nodded and whispered, "Thank you ever so much" and bowed, with that he left. I then remove my few belongings, one was a stuffed animal, it looked like a blue bird with tiny

wings and paws for feet, the beak, stomach, and feet were a bright yellow, it has a tuft of white hair on its head and if u pushed down on its head it make a squeaking sound, I had to be careful, or

my Master might destroy it, but I still set it in the center if my bed. Next was the rifle {think Yoko's rifle from guren laguren}, it was my second most treasured thing my father gave it to me before he

was killed in the yearly hunt, I had become an excellent sniper and had upgraded it to an A class rifle, I gently set it on a nearby counter along with both of my lightsabers then put away my extra

clothes. Now I was officially moved in, I was about to take a nap when my master came in, "girl!" he barked and I bolted upright, or at least tried to my I had been sitting on my long hair and now I

had just wrenched my head back, ow… "Cut that hair! It will only be a hindrance in battle," I didn't want to cut it but Dooku said I must obey, so with a silent whimper I took a pair of siccors and

walked to the bathroom, I then came up with an idea, he never said all of it, so I left two parts alone and cut the rest short {think Alice from twilight …almost} I then took some ivory beads and string

my hair through them, when I came out he seemed somewhat pleased.

"Why did you not cut all of it?"

"It is the one thing that I shall never rid myself of."

Was my answer, I loved my long hair, it took me three years to get it that long and now it was almost completely gone , still I had to obey he was my master after all. I decided to just follow him

around I had nothing better to do, "Uh….General, we seem to have two stow always." I heard my master growl at the news and he picked up his already fast pace and I had to nearly jog to simply

keep up!

"Let me go!!"

"No!"

I gave a very annoyed sigh at the voice, it was that stupid desert rat, and what was she doing here?! Better yet how did she even get here? "Oh shut up would you?! You wanted to follow Asheek

and now you got what you deserve!" I nearly jumped at this new voice, what was Dashek doing here?! That stupid idiot, I growled and charged ahead of my master and I saw Dashek and the rat

were being restrained by two droids, and then smacked both over the head.

"Just what are you two doing here?! Do you know how dangerous it is, and how did you even get here!!!??"

"Well miss. Smartness over here wanted to come along and I tried to stop her but nooo she knocked me out and when I woke up she was arguing with theses two bucket of bolts!"

"Liar!!! No followed YOU into here, you just can't stay away from that discracfull princess can you Dashek!"

I growled and said,

"Rat I will let my master deal with you, Dashek I am sending you home."

I waited till my master had dragged away the rat {still don't have a name if u got one tell me I am all ears} and I then talked a bit with Dashek,

"He made you cut your hair?! Why, I always thought it was beautiful," he said that last bit under his breath, and I simply smiled and told him,

"Well its better that in getting ruined on the battle field, now it's time for you to go home…"

He tried to protest but I used the Force and gently shoved him into the carrier and it then sped off back to my old home, the one which I vowed to never return to. I waited till my master had returned

and he said that we were leaving for a new mission; I sprinted to my room and took both my rifle and lightsabers, and turned round to find my master again, oh joy. I found him in a ship that was

taking off! He was going to leave me, oh hell no, I jumped up a goo maybe forty feet {thank the gods for the Force} and barley made it but I had to pull myself up so I could full get in so the door would close.

"And I thought we would have to leave you behind, came a voice I did not recognize, I looked up and saw a bald woman,

"Sorry baldly but I got to come"

I said with a smirk. She growled and attempted to step on me, but I simply shoved her away and stood up, man this thing was cramped! I pulled myself up to a shelf which was attached to the wall

and had a lot more room than I did down there. I closed my eyes and waited for the landing.

Ch.3 ppl! I wroth this a bit more space so, anyway I nearly lost ALL of my files for this story because I was trying to delete some old crap, and I was lucky and found them


	4. into battle we go

I was woken up by the sounds of a battle… A BATTLE!? I jumped down from my little perch and saw my master standing by the door way, the bald lady was gone, "W-what's going on?! Where are

we?!" My master turned around and answered, "I does not matter, come with me girl and try not to die!" I let out a huff and joined him as he jumped to a platform covered in both clones, and droids. I

activated both of my lightsabers and started killing any clone within my range, I yelled to my master, "what is our objective?" I waited for an answer, "to get to this planets capitol" was his short and

angry reply, and might I add that I was sure he even slashed at me a few times. I grew tired of being met by clone after clone and jumped to a overhanging rock to get a look at my surroundings, from

what I saw we were in a canyon, many small trees were growing from its sides and I could see a dense forest above, the sky was a light purple and many strange creatures flew above me. I could

see many waves of clones heading our way, we were clearly out matched and then I saw why, a Twi'lek, and what seemed to be a Togruta padawan, I could tell by her strange way of holding her

lightsaber. "MASTER! I can see two Jedi, shall I kill them?" I yelled from above, and called some unneeded action from clone troopers and they shot at me, I simply let go of the rock I had been holding

onto and dropped to the ground, "I shall deal with the, Master," I said not waiting for his reply and sped off, it was easy to find them, and I ended up taking both on, not a smart move might I add, I

was more used to using a normal sword or my riffle…. Then it hit me, I remembered my mother teaching me an old war dance, well I could use just about anything right now so was perfect. I jumped

back about three feet, and took notice that a few clones and droids had stopped fighting to watch, I took the correct stance, legs splayed and one arm up, holding the blade flat and the other arm

lower and holding the blade pointed down, I waited till the padawan charged and the Jedi yelled at her to stop, she ignored and shouted "don't worry, I can handle the, go help Anakin protect the

capital! She made two small but vital mistakes, one was the way she held her lightsaber, it would only make it easier for me to disarm her, and I mean that in both ways, second was that she had

underestimated me, I hated it when people did that, "so who's your master? Dooku?" she asked, in a kind of taunting voice, and I answered in a clam kind of voice, and I ticked her off quite a bit,

"sorry, wrong, my master is General Grievous too bad you will never see me once I actually get some training in little girl!" I whirled around and angled one lightsaber at her head as a distraction, the

other I brought behind my back and cut the straps that held my rifle in place, I then wrapped my tail around it {a useful thing is it not?} "Wow and I thought you were a challenge" I teased and kicked

her away, using the force to make it a slot stronger, and in one fluid movement grabbed my rifle and shot her, twice in the shoulder and once in the side. I grinned in a cold way as she screamed in

agony and several clones swarmed around her, "I said wait for me you stupid girl!" I felt my master foot connect with my back, and I was sent flying into the side of a republic ship, and I was not

surprised to find a couple broken ribs. "Please forgive me master, I took care of the padawan but the Jedi went back to the capitol, apparently there are more there…" I muttered and stood up,

refusing to let the pain win and show through my mask. "Then follow me, and you can prove your worth as my apprentice." He growled and stormed away, but what surprised me was he didn't yell at

me, but he took out his anger on a few unlucky clones as he moved away. I was surprised when I saw that my master had a wheel bike, to be more precise it was a Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike , he

had replaced the passenger seat with a Nd-53 double laser cannon {I looked that up online} he quickly climbed into the only seat and I had to take a awkward seat on the cannon. I dug my claws into

the metal in fear of falling off. I kept my tail firmly wrapped around my feet and my ears flattened. I was nearly thrown off when my master took off, thank the gods I wasn't wearing a cloak for it

would have been caught up and I would have been strangled. I dogged a few blaster shots, but using a lightsaber was out of the question, "keep those clones out of my way girl!" I nodded and

raised my rifle, "hard to believe that you have kept that relic in working order." I rolled my eyes and quickly cut down the unlucky clones in our path, "well, it's better that your anger management

skills!" I retorted back, after a few colorful words from us both we were at our destination. I was amazed that this place, I was in ruins and hundreds of the cities citizens were laying dead on the

streets, I could hear cries of pain from nearby buildings, my master left his bike and headed to a large round building, "inform the count that we have arrived at the capitol but will be needing another

reinforcement to hold it down." I nodded at his instructions and quickly entered in the correct code in my transmitter, and then a hologram of Dooku appeared, "Master, we have reached the capitol

city, but my Master has requested more reinforcements to keep this battle on our side." I spoke quickly and quietly, "Good, and alert the General that I shall be sending one more battalion of

reinforcements, and that will be the final one." I nodded and waited till the image faded away, I then looked for my master and saw that he was nowhere to be found, 'where did he say he was

going?' I thought, I felt a tug on my scarf, and grabbed whatever it was in a vice like grip, only to find I had grabbed my master's wrist. "sorry, reflexes" I mumbled and let go, I sighed and ran my

clawed hand through my dirty ,short hair oh how I would love to take a long warm shower… but now I was in a battle and didn't need to be thinking about stuff like that now ! I was so caught up in

my own thoughts that I didn't see a clone sniper take aim at me.

Cliffhanger! Well I think…. Any ways please review. ^.^


	5. Chapter AN

**AN: ok I have had some issues with this story as I am basing it of another one I had written a year or two ago but I lost like, 5 chapters. Please wait till I can fix up the story and rewrite it!**


End file.
